dreadnoughtfandomcom-20200215-history
Patch Notes: Update v1.0.3
This update will occur during our regular maintenance window on June 1st at 9am CDT. The closed beta continues with our 1.0.3 update! What's new: we've addressed balance concerns on a number of modules and adjusted nuke damage across the board. We also heard your feedback and included an option to skip Bix and friends during the hangar VO. More captain customization options have been added and bugs continue to be squashed! Core Gameplay General Gameplay *Autogun and Anti-Missile Laser modules will appropriately display when a valid target is in range. *Beam weapons will now remove breakable cloak effects. *Overclock Pulse, Weaponbooster Pulse and Cloak Pulse no longer deal small amounts of damage to your own ship. *Weapon officer briefings now work on Mine modules. *Module Amper's bonus effect is now applied to the projectile when it is fired, not when it hits. It persists when Energy is switched off. *Module Recycler should trigger correctly when used with a lot more abilities. Artillery Cruiser *Bomb Catapult **Reduced projectile steering time from 5s to 3s. **Increased delay between volleys from 1s to 1.75s. Destroyer *Energy Generator **Increased cooldown from 35s to 50s. *Drain Torpedo **Increased range from 1600m to 2400m. *Heavy Nuclear Torpedo **Modified damage falloff. Previously this module's damage amount would scale linearly from 100% to 0% within its effective radius. Now it scales linearly from 100% to 50% within the radius. Dreadnought *Nuclear Missile **Modified damage falloff. Previously this module's damage amount would scale linearly from 100% to 0% within its effective radius. Now it scales linearly from 100% to 50% within the radius. *Light Nuclear Missile Salvo **Modified damage falloff. Previously this module's damage amount would scale linearly from 100% to 0% within its effective radius. Now it scales linearly from 100% to 50% within the radius. *Purge Nuclear Missile **Modified damage falloff. Previously this module's damage amount would scale linearly from 100% to 0% within its effective radius. Now it scales linearly from 100% to 50% within the radius. Corvette *Fulgora **Projectile damage reduced across effective ranges from 450/200/150 to 375/125/100. *Valcour **Close-range projectile damage increased from 300 to 325. *Drain Torpedo **Increased range from 1400m to 2400m. Bug Fixes Added more character customization options Added the option to skip the Kill Cam by pressing SPACE Added a SKIP button to the onboarding VO Added more music to menus and gameplay Fixed an issue where players were able to select filtered-out UI elements in the market Fixed an issue with the "launch game" button not launching Resolved an issue that prevented the Kill Cam energy indicator from displaying Fixed an issue that caused the Autogun and Anti-Missile Lasers perimeter modules to not light up when they were available for use. Fixed multiple gameplay-related crashes Resolved an issue that caused the Beam Turrets weapon to not break the Cloak module on hit Resolved a conflict where weapon officer briefings would not affect mine-related modules Resolved issues involving the camera clipping into the environment Removed ENTER from being an acceptable custom keybind to maintain chat functionality Made changes to the Overclock Pulse, Weaponbooster Pulse and Cloak Pulse modules so that they no longer damage your own ship Resolved issues involving matchmaking balancing teams unfairly Category:Patch Notes